unfaithful
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Et si Elizabeth n'avait pas choisi Will pour passer sa journée à Molokai? Sparrabeth et Willabeth


Bonjour. Voila un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimers : Tout est à disney. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ces personnages grâce à mes écrits. Bref le baratin habituel quoi !

Rating : K+

Pairing : Willabeth et Sparrabeth

Resume: Une autre version de la fin de AWE.

Bonne lecture donc.

oOoOoOoOo

Allons: employons bien le moment qui nous reste. Ils ont beau se cacher. L'amour le plus discret laisse par quelque marque échapper son secret.  
Bajazet (1672), III, 8, Roxane

oOoOoOoOo

Unfaithful

**L'Endeavour après avoir explosé, emportant avec lui Lord Cutler Beckett, une âme d'acier dans un gant de velours, sombrait dans les mers chaudes, quelque part, au large d'une île au nom mystérieux et exotique de Molokai. Une bataille mémorable y avait fait rage, une journée durant, pour que les pirates ne disparaissent pas du monde. Ils s'étaient tous alliés, malgré leurs différents, et avaient combattu avec bravoure et courage, épaulant le célèbre Capitaine Sparrow, le seigneur des pirates le plus fou sur terre, et leur reine, aussi belle qu'un bouton de rose, au printemps.**

Une très jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, au teint de porcelaine, aux attaches toutes fines, au port de tête altier et fier, dénotant son origine noble, observait le naufrage du navire anglais, et avec lui son passé de jeune fille de la haute société. Ses lèvres pincées et les yeux noisette voilés par des larmes qui éteignaient le feu de sa fougue. Ses longs cheveux couleur de miel séchaient au soleil, ondulant sur ses formes de fille, les épousant gracieusement. Son costume asiatique sublimait son corps frêle mais si vivace. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi charmante, aussi femme, aussi désirable, qu'à cet instant, sous l'emprise du plus grand des désarrois.

Inconsciente du trouble qu'elle créait sur ses sujets, elle tapotait nerveusement le bastingage du Pearl, observant la mer, sans vraiment la voir. Elle s'était vengée, avait vengé James Norrington, son ancien fiancé et ami fidèle, elle avait vengé son père, le gouverneur. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité, elle se sentait terriblement seule, triste et vide. Une coquille dans un océan déchaîné, celui de sa douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers à son cœur. Elle se sentait perdue, déboussolée.

Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : être seule, prendre sa tête dans ses mains et pleurer, comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille romantique et exigeante. Mais même ça elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait trop mal. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas…

Son regard mélancolique glissa sur les marins qui l'entouraient, et croisa enfin celui du jeune homme qu'elle cherchait sans trop vraiment y penser. Par habitude. Il avait une jolie moustache fine, et des pommettes à croquer. Une bouche humide pour le baiser. Des yeux profonds, qui la chérissaient comme le plus fabuleux des trésors, et qui la faisaient rosir de plaisir, quand elle rêvait d'aventure, de liberté et de pirates. Elle y lu une infinie tristesse.

C'est lui, et lui seul qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

Son époux, épousé à la va vite sur le pont d'u navire pirate, uni à lui par un pirate, sous une pluie torrentielle, en pleine bataille.

William Turner.

Son défunt mari.

Mariée et veuve dans la journée.

_« La main du destin »_ soupira la jeune fille, amère.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tourmentée. Elle avait fait son choix. Will. Et pourtant elle le perdait. Comme si les dieux ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'aiment. Elle écrasa une larme sur sa joue. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple, en matière de sentiments ? Comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait, il hocha la tête, dubitatif. C'était comme s'il communiait avec elle, comme s'il acceptait cette destinée trop cruelle.

Elle se détourna de lui quand Guibbs vint la tirer de ses sombres pensées. Elle devait partir, quitter le navire, retrouver cet époux perdu sur une plage de sable fin. Elle foula une dernière fois le Pearl, avec lenteur, humant le parfum des voiles, écoutant les craquements du bois sous ses pas. Elle fit courir sa main sur le cabestan, ou elle avait envoyé le capitaine de ce vaisseau à la mort, par un baiser qui l'avait ébranlé, qui avait fait naître en elle une passion dévorante, qu'elle allait éteindre pour toujours. Oui, elle avait fait son choix. Après lui avoir promis la lune, elle s'en allait.

Elle lui était infidèle, avant que rien ne se soit passé entre eux.

Jack Sparrow aimait les femmes, et elles lui avaient toujours rendu cet amour. Mais elle, elle le quittait, avant même qu'il ne la quitte.

A regrets pourtant.

Avec ce pincement au cœur, comme quand on a l'impression d'avoir pris une mauvaise décision.

Elle monta avec légèreté sur le gaillard arrière, et ne vit que lui. Lui avec son sourire moqueur, ses yeux charbonneux, son air bravache et sa bouche, appétissante et charnue, si sensuelle… Elle se troubla et rougit un peu, se força à quitter ses yeux brûlants. Hector Barbossa la gratifia d'un_« Madame Turner »_ qui la fit sourire. Jeune épousée à un être mort et ressuscité, qu'elle ne reverrait qu'une fois tous les dix ans, et ce, une seule et unique journée, avant de le quitter de nouveau pour dix nouvelles années. D'un autre côté il y avait Jack, bel et bien vivant, enjôleur, à ses côtés. Comment ne pas céder à la tentation quand on est jeune et belle, qu'on a à peine plus de 20 ans et qu'on est déjà veuve ? Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer, lui qui s'était glacé à l'idée de devoir le quitter lui, ne plus voir ses yeux, ne plus sentir son odeur de rhum.

Elle s'approcha de lui, imperceptiblement, et arqua son corps, comme pour mieux épouser ses mots et son anatomie, pour que leurs adieux soient inoubliables. Il la regardait, de ce regard qui la mettait encore mal à l'aise, malgré le temps. Il irradiait trop facilement ses sens. Elle déglutit avec peine, et humecta ses lèvres, par réflexe, devant cette nonchalance presque trop sensuelle. Elle dit d'une voix qu'elle voulu sûre :

_-« Capitaine Sparrow ! Ca n'aurait jamais entre nous » _une petite moue amicale ponctue la fin de sa phrase.

L'autre sourit outrageusement.

Elle sait, elle sent qu'il a comprit le message.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient dit adieux sur les remparts de Port-Royal, pour mieux se retrouver ensuite et découvrir qu'ils n'étaient que deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Qu'ils n'étaient qu'une âme, qu'un corps ; qu'un désir, qu'un amour. Deux longues années à se languir d'amour pour l'autre, de rêver ses baisers, ses mains sur la peau électrisée par un désir et une passion dévorante et plus forte que tout. Il murmura, enjôleur :

_-« Vous voudriez vous en convaincre, pas vrai ? »_

Elizabeth Swann s'avança doucement pour l'enlacer. Elle ne pensait plus, elle agissait par instinct. Elle ne voulait plus que sa peau frôlant la sienne pour une ultime fois, son souffle dans le creux de son cou, ses mains emprisonnant ses hanches. Elle rougissait presque. Elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait être heureuse et vivre au jour le jour. Infidèle. Oui. Et après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Il la reçue dans un éclat de rire, presque enfantin. Elle se sentit rassurée au creux de ses bras vigoureux et puissants, qui enserrait son corps mince. Elle ferma les yeux, goûtant à la douceur et à la perfection de l'instant. Elle aurait voulu que tout cesse, et rester pour l'éternité dans cette position, à écouter le cœur du pirate battre si violemment sous son oreille. Jack était autour d'elle, avec elle et pour elle. Elle moula un peu plus son corps au sien, sans en avoir l'air. Un regard plein de défi coula sur Sparrow.

Son partenaire.

Son adversaire.

Il chassa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée sur sa joue rose, et glissa doucement sa main dans ce flot d'or. Il chuchota de sa voix rauque et chaude :

_-« Nous nous retrouverons, Lizzie. Pour le moment, vous devez agir en femme d'honneur, ce que je suis persuadé que vous êtes, et retourner auprès du jeune Capitaine Turner, votre époux._ »

Elizabeth voulu protester. Il baisa son front avec toute la douceur qu'il possédait, pour la faire taire, avant qu'elle ne prononce des mots qui feraient basculer leur destin.

_-« Elizabeth… Je… J'ai toujours su que vous ne seriez.. que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres. Feng avait raison. Il est le seul qui ai trouvé une juste définition de vous, là ou moi je n'ai su que comprendre, sans parvenir à mettre des mots sur mes pensées._

_-Quelle est cette définition ? »_ Glissa t'elle, alanguie dans ses bras.

_-Vous valez plus que l'œil ne laisse à désirer. Et pourtant l'œil n'a pas à se plaindre. Votre loyauté a fait que je vous ai fait confiance. Que je me suis attaché à vous. Que je vous ai… Appréciée… »_ Il retint son souffle. Il l'avait enfin dit, quand il allait la perdre pour tout jamais.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses dans cette phrase, laissée en suspend. Tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa reine, cette petite aristocrate anglaise qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade. Il lui avait tout dit, dans un silence. Elle rayonnait. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à son cou et le couvrir de baisers. Il reprit, après une longue inspiration :

_-« J'aurais… Nous aurons un jour l'occasion de nous revoir. Et ce jour là nous verrons lequel de nous deux se montrera le plus curieux. Mais avant… »_

Il ne pu jamais terminer sa phrase. Dans la moiteur du crépuscule, la jeune femme avait scellé leurs serments par un baiser. Il enroula sa taille et l'attira plus sûrement à lui, l'obligeant à se cambrer un peu mieux, pour qu'il puisse approfondir leur baiser et glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Chacun savait que désormais ni l'un ni l'autre ne jouait, n'avait une idée derrière la tête. Une explosion de bonheur inonda le corps de la jeune fille. Des papillons au creux du ventre. Une sensation d'infini. Comme dans les romans qu'elle lisait, à l'adolescence. Leur promesse était enfin remplie. Un baiser. Jute un seul. Et pourtant, sa fougue dénotait qu'il en augurerait bien d'autres. Il s'était construit, au fil de leur aventures, il avait mûrit avec eux.

Elle ne trichait plus, il ne calculait plus.

Il n'était plus le pirate légendaire, amant d'une garce dans chaque port, mais un adolescent émerveillé par son premier baiser échangé par une femme ardemment rêvée, désirée et aimée. Cette étreinte leur ressemblait. Passion, fougue et tendresse s'y mêlaient avec harmonie. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, il affichait un sourire victorieux, elle, semblait sereine et comblée. Elle tourna la tête, encore étourdie, presque ivre de ce trop plein d'amour en elle. La réalité alors faucha sa bonne humeur.

A la proue du Hollandais Volant, William Turner, pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faible et désemparé. Il détourna son regard, visiblement lasse. Il ressemblait à ces hommes qui ont vieillit trop vite parce qu'ils ont tout perdu. Il donna des ordres. Au vu des manœuvres, il mettait les voiles. Elizabeth s'en voulu, et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait mal agi, elle le savait. Will était son ami, presque son frère. Et elle lui avait brisé le cœur… Enfin il n'en avait plus mais… bref. Elle cria, presque désespérée, de le voir partir, en le sachant fâché, sachant qu'elle devrait sinon attendre dix longues années avant de s'expliquer.

_-« Will ! »_

Il se retourna. Il tenait son coffre à bout de bras, et de là ou elle était, elle pouvait écouter les lentes pulsations du cœur de son époux. D'une voix caverneuse et noble il murmura :

_-« Tu es veuve Elizabeth. Aux yeux des hommes je n'existe plus. Tu es donc, pour ainsi dire… Libre. »_ Il étouffa un sanglot. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Pour elle, pour son bonheur, il était près à s'effacer. Will déglutit et reprit :

_-« Tu es Libre, mon Elizabeth. Tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour ça que je t'ai aimée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai épousée. C'est pour ça que je te chérirai pour l'éternité. Mais je suis mort et tu vis. Un fossé plus fort que la société nous sépare. Tu dois être heureuse, refaire ta vie, aimer, donner la vie, mourir à ton tour. Je savais déjà tout ça, dès que j'ai pris la barre de mon navire. Je savais et je comprends. Saches juste que je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. »_

Elle baissa les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue. Décidément, Will était quelqu'un empreint d'une grande noblesse, malgré sa naissance.

_-« Merci Will. Merci. »_

Il lui sourit, avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue.

_-« Souviens-toi de moi. Gardes une place dans ton cœur pour un jeune forgeron, qui pour tes beaux yeux devint pirate, lui qui les haïssait tant… Et qui fut emporté loin de toi, par un destin cruel. De là ou je serai je veillerai sur toi, mon amour. Garde seulement un œil sur l'horizon. »_

Il lui donnait rendez vous dans dix ans. Elle comprit, et hocha la tête. Elle serait là. Elle lui en fit le serment. Comment pouvait elle abandonné celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celui qu'elle avait aimé, celui qu'elle avait épousé ? Il jeta son coffre à la mer, en murmurant à l'adresse de sa femme. »Il t'a toujours appartenu ».

Elle ne su que faire. Jack prit les devant, sachant que s'ils ne récupéraient pas le cœur, son Elizabeth vivrait avec cette hantise de n'avoir rien su faire pour conserver une trace de son ami. Il le lui mit contre son cœur. Le contact froid du coffre la fit revenir à elle, et elle dit : _« Oui. »_

Jack posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de sa reine, et Will la vit sourire. Son cœur, s'il en avait eu un, aurait éclaté dans sa poitrine, de douleur. Mais il n'en avait pas. A peine un léger pincement. Alors, il reprit la manœuvre, pour s'éloigner de ce couple trop parfait, de sa femme infidèle, s'enfonçant vers les abysses. Elle le suivait du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avec les derniers feux du couchant, dans un éclair de lumière verte. Elle serra son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas crier. La prochaine fois qu'elle le reverrait, dix années se seraient écoulées.

* *

*

**Le petit matin illuminait la peau satinée d'Elizabeth. Elle sommeillait encore, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, à demi-nue, les cheveux blonds en bataille, au creux des bras de son nouvel amant, le légendaire Capitaine Sparrow, sur le sable fin de Molokai, bercée par les clapotis de l'océan. Lui, l'observait dormir. Elle était belle ; comme la proue d'un navire. Il chuchota, attendrit :**

_-« Quelle incroyable chose que ton épaule, trésor. Sitôt qu'on la découvre, qu'on la détaille, on croirait posséder un joyau. »_

Elle soupira, se retourna, s'avachit un peu plus sur son torse. Il caressa sa joue et son menton. Un peu ému il reprit :

_-« Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi tu ressemblais au réveil. J'enviais Will pour pouvoir chaque matin, assister à cet instant._

_-Je dois être affreuse »_ se contenta de répondre l'intéressée, dans un bâillement.

-_« Tu es la plus parfaite des femmes. »_ conclut il en embrassant ses lèvres avec tendresse et fièvre. Elle s'y glissa, puis se moqua de lui, avec douceur :

_-« Embrasse-moi encore plutôt que de disséquer mon épaule. Ou alors embrasse-la_ ! »

Le temps s'écoulait. Le soleil croissait. Les bruits des oiseaux de mers se rapprochaient :

-_« Embrasse-moi encore. J'aime tes baisers. J'aime tes lèvres »_ hoqueta t'elle, avide de le découvrir, de le goûter.

De son corps immense, il l'enlaça, et l'enfouit sous lui. A nouveaux, ils sombrèrent dans le plaisir. Un plaisir plus opaque que le sommeil. Sous l'émoi de leur étreinte, ils se taisaient. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient fort. Très lentement cette fois, l'urgence et la gloutonnerie –ce besoin de découvrir l'autre à tout prix- rassasié.

**L'acte d'amour entre eux c'est comme une prière accomplie sous le coup d'une ferveur subite. Peur, force ou grâce, ils ne le savaient pas.**

_-« Elizabeth.. »_ lui susurra t'il,le souffle court, entre deux caresses. La jeune fille était une louve. Elle avait juste faim de découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, si longtemps imaginés, que son amant lui a fait entrevoir la nuit précédente…

Elle avait une voix saccadée et brisée de plaisir, le rouge aussi aux joues.

_-« Des baisers. Tes baisers. Encore… __Jack__ ! »_ Cria t'elle, le sentant en elle, avant de reprendre _:-« Donne moi ta bouche, ta langue. Pourquoi te rembrunis-tu ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est l'aurore ! Non, ne te détourne pas. Explique-toi. Explique-moi ! »_

Elle le sentit se retirer de son ventre. Il était au dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses avants bras.

_-« Je ne peux pas, Lizzie. Mes sentiments pour toi sont très forts mais.. Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été audacieux, mais devant toi, je suis gauche et maladroit._

_-Alors au moins souris ! Souris moi ! Dis moi avec tes yeux, Jack, que tu es heureux, que je t'ai fait heureux, que ce qui nous arrive est le plus beau cadeau du monde !_

_-Tu es si jeune. Si sûre de toi. Si différente des autres femmes. »_ Dit il, plus pour lui-même que pour sa maîtresse.

Elle enlaça ses doigts autour des siens.

_-« Tes mains sont douces. Au moins, ne cesses pas de les promener sur mon corps ! »_ lui reprocha t'elle, en minaudant, taquine, féline et coquine, un sourire avide aux lèvres avant de reprendre :

_-« Si tu ne peux pas parler, caresse. Tes doigts sont si agiles que je vais essayer de lire les arabesques qu'ils tracent sur moi. »_termina t'elle, en un souffle, à son oreille, avec un petit gémissement, tandis qu'il lui obéissait.

Et le doux animal au sang chaud se lova contre son amant, ronronnant de bonheur, se dépliant pour mieux jouir de ses caresses, se lovant à nouveau pour lui chuchoter des mots d'amours, ceux là même qui semblaient le gêner, venant d'elle. Ses boucles blondes, si longues et si soyeuses masquaient une partie de son visage. Elle s'offre au pirate avec la somptueuse impudeur de ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la honte. Lui avait l'œil perçant, sans arrêt à l'affût, pour les combler de plaisirs.

Il la regardait et il était heureux.

Alors il la serra plus sûrement contre son cœur dans un rire moqueur, décida de croquer encore un peu de ce fruit mur que la vie lui avait offert, et de saisir sa chance et son bonheur. Il la fit choir sur le sable, enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, écarta doucement les cuisses musclées et s'immisça en elle. Il ne sentit alors plus que les doigts de la jeune fille attrapant ses épaules pour mieux le guider, l'introduire au plus profond de son ventre, et ils partirent ensembles dans le tourbillon de la vie.

* *

*

**L'insouciance a passé. Elizabeth Turner et Jack Sparrow sont de nouveau sur le Pearl.**

**Le soleil se couche. **

**Elizabeth observe le crépuscule, une larme roule sur sa joue. **

**Jack la laisse en proie à sa mélancolie. **

**Il sait qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de solitude. **

**Il sait à qui elle pense. **

**Il est l'aube, au-delà du monde. Will, à coup sûr, doit regarder le lever du soleil. La jeune fille pense à son ancien fiancé, à son époux. Les battements du cœur, posé près d'elle, s'emballent. Elle serre plus fort le coffre contre sa poitrine. Elle sent qu'il regarde lui aussi l'océan, et qu'il pense à elle. **

**Elle va devoir vivre avec cette dualité en elle. Sa passion pour Jack, sa tendresse pour Will. Elle a fait son choix. Vivre et aimer. C'est Jack. Et pourtant elle ne peut se défaire de son passé, si présent, à cause de cette mission, de ce fardeau qu'il lui a laissé. Paradoxalement elle est heureuse de le porter. Elle ne l'oubliera pas, mais ne pourra plus jamais l'aimer. **

**Elle regarde Jack. **

**Oui, elle a eu raison. **

**Elle ne regrette rien. **

**C'est le destin. **

**Elle souffle, mi désappointée, mi apaisée, une confidence à l'océan, son mari : **

_**»Je ne t'oublierai pas ».**_

**Le cœur s'arrête de battre pendant quelques secondes. Il crie une vérité qui fait sourire la jeune femme. Un reproche qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Il a raison, Will. Elle se retourne vers Jack, et pense à ce qu'il va lui faire découvrir la nuit prochaine, entre deux baisers. Elle sourit avec ironie et chuchota à la mer :**

_-« Infidèle... Oui. »_

____________________________

_Voilà donc._

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu_

_Besos_

_Eléa_


End file.
